Chocolatine Elveera
Elveera Chocolatine(VEF104) was born on the Elveera Mob on November 28, 2004. Her mother was Eleusine and her father was Dante. Her litter-mates were Chatouilleux(VEF103) and Ciayak(VEM105). They survivived to adulthood and started babysiting. Eleusine died and Dante left the group to rove. Jo Jo Hello too dominance after her. Chocolatine lived her life as a subordinate female under JoJo Hello the dominant female. Three Young Ones males soon joined the group. Habusu took dominance beside Jo Jo Hello and they started to produce litters. Chocolatine babysat the pups. Some of the pups were Gijima, Mr. Scruff, Scrawny and Kangela. She was one of the oldest females in the group. She stayed in the group for a few years. Sometimes she got evicted. She disappeared after being evicted in November 2007 along with George and Parker. Berserk They joined two Vivian males, Beowulf anf Cyrone and one Young Ones males named Aurinko and formed the Berserk group. Chocolatine took over as dominant female along with Aurinko as dominant male. She and Parker got pregnant. Chocolatine was the first to give birth but her litter was killed by Parker who gave birth to a litter. The Klingons killed all the pups but one named Spoophy. Chocolatine gave birth again in She soon gave birth to Marty, Gloria, Melman, Axel and Marlene on April 18, 2008. They were her first surviving litter ever. Chocolatine gave birth again to a new litter but the pups in August but they were killed by Parker who got pregnant while evicted. She aborted her litter so no pups were added to the small group of seven. Chocolatine soon gave birth again on November 7, 2008 to Black Ace, Seraphis, Mr. Inverted and Karl. All of her pups survived. The group encounter the Klingons only three weeks after the pup were born. Black Ace was badly scared and lost and eye but survived. She gave birth again on May 10, 2009 to VBSF011, Nevara, Spencer and Jezebel. Chocolatine lost dominance to Parker but she wasn't able to lead the group. Chocolatine took back dominance and evicted Parker. Her sister disappeared and probably died. George, Beowulf and Cyrone left the group. On September 17, 2009 VBSF011 was predated by a hawk. Chocolatine gave birth to Trevor and Kilroy on October 14, 2009 and her young son Karl was bittenby a snake but survived with a scared face. Gloria gave birth to Jamie, Chester, Shrike and Mel on January 18, 2010. Her other daughter Marlene gave birth to Clarence, Ichi and Nano on April 24, 2010. Chocolatien evicted Marlene from the group after a dominance fight. She left the group. Gloria was attacked by a jackal and died. Seraphis became the oldest female in the group under Chocolatine. On May 23, 2010 Chocolatine was bitten by a snake. She died a few hours after and her daughter Seraphis became the new dominant female. Family Mother: Eleusine Father: Dante Sister: Chatouilleux Brother: Ciayak Mate: Aurinko Children First litter born on April 18, 2008 fathered by Aurinko Gloria (VBSF002) Marty (VBSM003) Axel (VBSM004) Melman (VBSM005) Marlene (VBSF006) Second litter born on November 7, 2008 fathered by Aurinko Black Ace (VBSM007) Seraphis (VBSF008) Mr. Inverted (VBSM009) Karl (VBSM010) Third litter born on May 10, 2009 fathered by Aurinko VBSF011 Nevara (VBSF012) Spencer (VBSM013) Jezebel (VBSF014) Fourth litter born on October 14, 2009 fathered by Aurinko Trevor (VBS0M15) Kilroy (VBSF016) Links Elveera Mob Berserk Mob Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Berserk meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats